


A Pizza My Heart

by SirensAreSinging



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Blushing Lexa, F/F, Lots of red faces, Nervous Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clarke’s eyes widen as her brain registers that the woman is naked. Completely naked."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Clarke gets a little more than she bargained for on a delivery.</p>
<p>Title might change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pizza My Heart

Clarke hated her job delivering pizza but it was the only thing nearby that worked well with her school schedule. She especially hated it on days like today when it is pleasantly sunny with a nice breeze blowing. She’d much rather be at a park drawing the blooming spring around her. Instead she’s stuck in her car that always smells of stale pizza no matter how many deodorizers she uses. She pulls up to the customer’s house and with a sigh she exits her vehicle.

Walking around the small house towards the front door she sees a large window with the blinds pulled up. As she passes a woman exits what Clarke can only assume is a bathroom. Clarke’s eyes widen as her brain registers that the woman is naked. Completely naked. The woman looks up and meets Clarke’s eyes. She yelps and dashes to the other side of the room and out of sight. Clarke barely restraining a laugh continues to the door and waits for the woman to answer and get her pizza. Clarke can’t help the amused half smirk that is on her face when the woman opens the door with a towel wrapped around her torso. The woman’s tanned face is flushed red with embarrassment. 

“How are you”, Clarke asks trying to reign in her smirk and failing miserably.

“Fine”, is the woman’s clipped response as she all but shoves a wad of cash at Clarke, not even waiting for her total. Clarke hands her the pizza. The obviously flustered woman wants nothing more than for this interaction to be over, but Clarke is unable to resist teasing her a little more.

“Nice tattoos by the way”, Clarke says as the woman begins turning to close the door. Clarke didn’t think that it was possible for the woman’s face to get any redder, but she is proven wrong as she sees a whole new round of flushing cover the woman’s face.

“Thanks”, she says and promptly shuts the door in Clarke’s face. Not even trying to be subtle Clarke guffaws. Shaking her head and smiling to herself Clarke walks back to her car. Passing the now infamous window she sees the blinds shut and chuckles again. Once back in her car she counts the money that the woman gave her and sees a nice tip for herself. She grabs her delivery tag to check the woman’s name. Lexa. It’s a nice name Clarke thinks.

“Well, thank you Lexa for the double tip”, she says out loud. Clarke can’t help the lazy smile on her face the entire drive back to the store.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“What are you cheesing about Princess”, Raven asks when Clarke walks in still sporting her grin.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?”

“As many times as it takes”, Raven replies, “but seriously what’s got you so happy?”

Clarke looks around to make sure none of the boys are within earshot before saying, “the customer that I delivered to walked past her bedroom wind stark ass naked and guess who got an eyeful.”

“No way! You’re shitting me right?”

“Nope. I saw everything.”

“Well shit Griffin, you win the best story award. Was she cute?”

“She was attractive”, Clarke says, “she had this beautiful, long, brown hair, perfectly tanned skin, these really cool looking tattoos on her side and arm, and the most deep forest green eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Jeez, Clarke, just how hare did you stare?”

“I didn’t just ogle her. I mean she saw me and bolted. I wasn’t just standing there creeping.”

“Sure you weren’t”, Raven teases with a smirk.

“Whatever Raven”, Clarke says with an exaggerated eye roll.

“With the way you talk you sound like you have a crush. You should ask her out the next time that you see her.”

“She will probably never be ordering from us again.”

“Too bad you missed your chance then. Octavia is gonna love this story”, Raven responds turning to answer the phone.

“Yeah too bad”, Clarke agrees quietly.

______________________________________________________________________________

It is another three weeks before Lexa orders again.

“Hey Clarke”, Octavia calls, “isn’t that tattoo girl’s address?” 

Clarke walks over to Octavia to look at the driver queue and sure enough there is Lexa’s address

“Yeah, that’s her”, Clarke says, eyes darting to see which driver will be taking it. With a frown she sees Murphy is next up.

“Think he’ll switch with you”, Octavia asks.

“I’m about to find out”, Clarke replies seeing Murphy come from the back with a case of boxes.

“Murphy?”

“What”, he asks barley acknowledging her.

“I need a favor”, Clarke starts.

With a cocky smirk, “I’m listening.”

“Switch runs with me.”

Setting down the box that he’s folding Murphy goes over to where Clarke and Octavia are still standing in front of the screen. He looks for the run that would be Clarke’s. “No way. You’re not taking my run to the good neighborhood and leaving me with a stiff.”

“I don’t care about the tip. I just really need to take this run.”

“What’s in it for me”, he asks, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll give you $20, plus whatever tip I get off of the run.”

“Why is this so important to you”, he questions skeptically.

“That doesn’t matter. Do we have a deal?”

With only a beat of hesitation he nods his agreement. Clarke pulls out her wallet and hands him a $20 bill and he walks away muttering something about women.

“What are you planning”, Octavia asks, having watched the whole exchange.

“Don’t know yet. If Raven gets back before you leave don’t say anything to her yet.”

“Not making any promises, but good luck.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke spends the entire drive to Lexa’s trying to figure out what she’s going to say to the other woman. She’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t been hoping that Lexa would order again so that she could actually talk to her. Much too quickly for her liking Clarke is pulling up to Lexa’s house. As she is getting out of the car she feels her heart speed up and nervousness set in.

“Why am I nervous? Get a grip Griffin”, Clarke whispers to herself. Clarke notices that the window is open again, but there is no naked Lexa this time. With one more calming breath Clarke braces herself and knocks on the door. Refusing to let her apprehension show she wills herself to keep her head up and face Lexa head on. About 20 seconds later the door is pulled open revealing a fully clothed Lexa. The dark haired woman is wearing jeans and a black spaghetti string top that reveals the arm tattoo that Clarke saw from before. 

“Hel- oh it’s you”, Lexa says, face unimpressed. 

Clarke feels her cheeks heat up, “yeah, hey I just wanted to apologize for last time.”

“Do you make it a habit to watch all of your customers in their private space?”

“I wasn’t watching, I was walking by, but that’s not the point. It was inappropriate and I didn’t want you to think that I was some sort of creeper.”

Clarke watches as Lexa visibly relaxes and sighs, “I accept your apology. It was my own fault for forgetting that I left the window open.”

Smiling Clarke says, “I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa”, she says with a small smile, “so, um, what do I owe you.”

Blushing again Clark opens her pizza bag to glance at the price on the box, “oh sorry. It’s $14.53.”

“Just a sec”, Lexa says grabbing her wallet that is on the table next to the door. As Lexa counts out money Clarke makes a decision.

“Can I take you out”, she blurts.

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, Clarke notices, Lexa says, “Excuse me?”

“That had the subtlety of a brick and I’m an idiot. Please forget I said that”, Clarke replies with a face redder than a tomato. Clarke shuts her eyes and wishes that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Remembering that she’s still holding Lexa’s pizza and she hasn’t been paid she considers dropping the whole bag and making a beeline for her car and paying for it out of her own money.

Lexa takes in Clarke’s red face and closed eyes. If she were being honest she’d admit that even though she was thoroughly embarrassed at having been caught naked by the delivery driver she was glad that it was the other woman. Even in her embarrassment she noticed the other woman’s beauty. Beautiful blonde hair and striking blue eyes alight with mirth, even if she was teasing Lexa. She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t been thinking about the blonde woman after their brief interaction. She’s actually been hoping that the blonde would be the one to deliver her pizza when she finally decided to order again.

Enjoying Clarke’s flushed features, a smile crosses Lexa’s face as she says, “I’d like that.”

“What”, is Clarke’s disbelieving response. 

“I’d like to go out with you”, Lexa repeats. Turning she grabs the pen and small notepad on the table and scribbles something. She rips the page out of the book and folds the paper and hands it to Clarke with the money.

“Here, keep the change”, Lexa says as Clarke wordlessly hands her the pizza box which is considerably colder than when she first arrived. 

“See you later Clarke”, Lexa says as she closes the door. Clarke stands there for a moment confusedly staring at the door.

“What the hell just happened”, she asks the air.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she goes back to her car. Once inside she throws the bag in the backseat and finally looks down at the money and note in her hand. She counts the money and takes note of how much she has to give Murphy. Then she unfolds the slip of paper. On it she sees what she hopes is Lexa’s number scrawled with the words Put this to use written underneath. Clarke quickly grabs her delivery slip and compares the two phone numbers and is pleasantly surprised when the numbers match up perfectly.

“Well Murphy can’t have this part of the tip”, Clarke says as she cranks up and backs out of the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me from an incident that happened to one of my co-workers.   
> Come say hi sirenradio.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
